Ryo Hagane
This page is for Gingka Hagane's father. For the minor character also named Ryo, from Beyblade: Metal Fusion, click here. '' '''Ryo Hagane' (鋼 流星, Hagane Ryūsei) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga. He is the father of Gingka Hagane. His alter-ego is the powerful Blader, Phoenix. He uses the Beyblade Burn Fireblaze 135MS. As Phoenix (フェニックス, Fenikkusu) he watched over Gingka and his friends. Even so, he is a powerful Beyblader who turns his enemies into ashes with his Burn Fireblaze 135MS.'' '' Appearance Ryo Hagane strongly resembles his son, Gingka. Much like Gingka, he wears a headband on his forehead; and also has red hair like his son. He wears a blue vest with a black top underneath. As Phoenix, he is dressed in a red coat, reaching down to his knees. He also constantly wore a metal mask and wig that appear to symbolize a phoenix, to hide his identity. He wears a black/brown shirt and long pants for the time being and carries Burn Fireblaze on his belt. He is the tallest character in the show, even among the adults as he towers over Benkei. Biography Metal Fusion When Ryo Hagane is in the disguise of Phoenix, he meets Gingka Hagane, his son, whose Beypointer he crushes to remind him what being a Beyblader is about. He saves Tsubasa from Ryuga and talks with him, becoming his ally. After that, Gingka defeats Phoenix with his special move Storm Bringer. Once Gingka does this and remembers his true purpose as a blader, Phoenix returns Gingka's points from the Beypointer he destroyed. Later in the anime, he finally reveals himself to Gingka, and even witnesses Gingka beating Ryuga and freeing Ryuga of L-Drago's dark possession. Nearing the Finale, Phoenix is shown to be Gingka's father when he saved Hyoma and Kenta from chandelier shards and one of the shards chipped off his mask. Metal Masters In Metal Masters, it is revealed that Ryo now works as the Director of WBBA in Japan with Hikaru Hasama as his assistant. Phoenix makes a short appearance in Metal Masters when Team Wang Hu Zhong were battling members of GanGan Galaxy to be a member. Phoenix interrupts the battle with his Burn Fireblaze and easily wins. Metal Fury In Metal Fury, Ryo is still the Director of the WBBA. He also has extensive knowledge of the Star Fragments, briefly explaining to everyone what they are and what their purpose is. He is seen at the end of the series at a WBBA stadium, where everyone is about to watch the final Bey Battle of the series: Gingka vs Kyoya. Shogun Steel He is seen with Hikaru and Kenta at the end of Shogun Steel. Beyblades * Burn Fireblaze 135MS: His current Beyblade. is the beast inside the bey. * Storm Pegasus 105RF: In the anime, when Gingka tells Kenta the story of his father, Ryo had Storm Pegasus instead of Pegasus 105F. * Wind Leone 125F: A generic Bey that Ryo used in the flashback in episode 14. * Storm Leone 125SF: A generic Bey that Ryo used before he got Burn Fireblaze 135MS. Special Moves * Burning Fire Strike: Phoenix's first and only finishing move. Phoenix first used this attack in Episode 33. Beybattles Quotes *"Please, call me The Immortal Phoenix instead." *"The Blader Spirit...THE BLADER SPIRIT!" *"It is I, the one the only immortal Phoenix " *It's the Blader's Spirit that is strong! Trivia *Ryo's bandanna symbol is the head of Pegasus with two wings, while Gingka's is the head of Pegasus with one wing. But Gingka later gets a bandanna with four wings in Metal Fury. *Ryo is the first person to own two different Beys: Storm Pegasus and Burn Fireblaze. The second is Benkei. *In Metal Masters, he wants Hikaru to call him: "The Immortal Phoenix". *In Metal Masters he tries to become a sub member for the Japanese team after they lose Tsubasa and Yu. *In the Metal Fury episode "The Silver Pegasus", Hokuto refers to him as "a legendary blader". This may be or not be incorrect according to calculations because the Legendary Bladers are Bladers whose Beys got hit with a piece from The Star Fragment. However, Storm Pegasus was a Bey that had a piece of the Star Fragment, and Storm Pegasus was once owned by Ryo. *In the manga, Ryo gives Samurai Ifrit W145CF to Zyro Kurogane. But in the anime, it's his son, Gingka Hagane who gave this Bey to Zyro. *This is very similar to when Hiro Granger disguised himself as Jin of The Gale in order to test Tyson. **Much like Hiro, his Bey, Burn Fireblaze, has metal in it (Fusion Wheel - Burn) while Metal Driger also has metal in it (Spin Gear - Heavy Metal Core). Navigation de:Ryusei Hagane es:Ryo Hagane fr:Ryo Hagane (Phénix) pl:Ryo Hagane Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:WBBA Category:Supporting Characters